


My Poor Baby

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame is the best drug when you're Ill</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Poor Baby

Eyes flutters open. Jin woke up cold and alone, he search after the warmth that wasn’t beside him. His hand met the cold bed sheets. He sighed as he sat up slowly and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. He felt the slightly headache tingling behind his temples and he noticed that his body felt sluggish. He managed to stroll into the kitchen still rubbing his eyes as he noticed a small note hanging on the fridge in his tiny apartment.

***  
Sorry, love but I couldn’t take a day off. The guys needed me back in the studio.

There’s breakfast and lunch in the fridge, just heat it up. Baka I know you can do it.

Don’t you dare to burn down my kitchen!

Love, Kame-chan

***

Jin chuckled as he opened the fridge in search after breakfast. A cup of coffee would do him good, so he could wake up his half sleepy mind. Unlike Kazuya, he had a day off, according to his manager and he was in the middle of concert planning. Album recordings to do but the headache he could discus and he had worked before with tons of headache but this felt slightly different then a stress syndrome headache he used to have. He grabs his mug of coffee and decided that the couch sounded so much better than a chair at the table. Making himself comfortable and soon he had a dog in his lap, indeed none other Ran that made her comfortable in his lap. He chuckles as he pets her soft fur and sips his coffee.

\--

“Jin, wake up, baby…”

Jin’s eyes fluttered open, blinking as the blurry image in front of him shaped back to his senses. He hears that familiar voice calling his name.

“Baby…”

Jin met a pair of brown worrying eyes of none other than Kamenashi Kazuya. His boyfriend. Jin feels fingers brush away his strand of hair.

“You have caught a fever, honey…” Jin heard his lover say and a pair of cold lips was pressed upon his forehead. He usual didn't legit them cold, thus meant he had a fever. The warmth on his lap meant that Ran was still lying there keeping him warm.

He just grumbled as he felt sleep pull him under. The faint chuckle from his younger boyfriend was heard.

\-----

Next time he woke up, he has a blanked wrapped around him. Jin felt the feint weight from Ran on his lap as he draws a breath. He hears sound from the kitchen knowing that Kazuya was home, he had a feint memory that Kame was calling out to him, or was it just a fever dream. He lay an arm over his eyes and his head was feeling ten times bigger than it usual was. Like someone thought it was fun using it like a drum. Wondering how he managed to caught this illness. He felt Ran stir and move as her form peeked through the blanked and jumped down. Jin made an oaf sound, food was apparently very interesting. Considering Kame was in the kitchen and he see Jelly’s form also run inside and Jin chuckled.

He heaves himself up. Deciding to enter the kitchen to see what his boyfriend was up too. The smell of food hit his nose, even if he was under a fever daze state it smell delicious. He noticed that Kame didn’t even hear him enter. He see that the dogs was busy munching on their giving food, so Jin approached Kame from behind and slowly he wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s thin waist. Pressing a kiss on the cheek.

“Feeling better?” Kame asked as he stretched his neck to give a kiss on Jin’s cheek. Before the slightly warmer head nuzzled down in his throat.

“No, maybe don’t know…”

“Are you hungry?” Kazuya smiles as he turns over a chicken piece in the frying pan.

“Hmm, maybe a little…” Jin told him.

Chicken with green curry and rice in Japanese style was on the menu. Jin was more than happy to eat, He just wanted to tease his boyfriend, he would never say ‘no’ to this cooking. Even if he was ill he would eat whatever Kame laid out in front of him. Jin was blessed, he would always tease Kame. Saying he would make the perfect house wife and Kame would just end up calling him ‘baka’ which he deserved of course.

“You need to eat, so you get better faster…” Kame whines.

Jin chuckled pressing a kiss on Kame’s temple.

“Of course I’ll eat, I was just teasing you.”

Kame rolls his eyes and hit Jin playfully on the shoulder.

“Baka...”

They finally sat down to eat in silence. Jin eat more than he was counting with, apparently Kame’s homemade cooking strikes again. It was really yummy, he hears Kame chuckle. Kame was finish just eating a couple of mouth full. He gives Jin's cheek a kiss standing up, and heading towards the bathroom. Returning with pain killers and fever reducing pills.

“Here, shower and then bed time for both of us.”

Jin swallowed the pills as Kame puts down the dishes in the sink. Cleaning up the table the dishes could wait until morning, a shower and bed sounded so much more appealing right now.

Kazuya turned on the water. Pushing Jin’s body under the spray. Jin couldn’t contain that moan as the warm water touches his feverish skin. Having Kame taking care of him was the best thing in the world. How could he survive without him when he was going on tour half way around the world. That thought almost hit him like ten thousand volt and Jin wraps his arms around his thin perfect boyfriend waists. Nuzzling down his head in Kame’s throat. When he feel those palms starting to clean him massaging him with soap.

“How am I going to survive without you?”

Kazuya snorts as he ran his fingers up to Jin’s shoulders.

“I’m asking myself the same thing, Bakanishi…”

Kazuya knew that they would survive without each other in one way or another. He kissed Jin's forehead when he lifts the head away from his throat. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo. Cleaning Jin's dark curls and he sees those eyes flutter close and he knew that Jin enjoyed this. Kazuya pressed another kiss on Jin’s burning forehead as he let Jin finish cleaning the rest of the soap away. It was time for taking care of himself. Jin tiredly steps out from the shower area cleaning himself with a towel before turning in for the night, knowing that Kame would join him soon.

Kazuya stepped outside of the shower. Grabbing a clean towel to dry off as he walks back towards the bedroom. Seeing Jin’s form already buried under the covers and two other small form made them known.

He chuckled as he dimmed out the light. Slipping underneath the cover as he wraps his arms around Jin’s slightly shivering form.

“My poor baby…”

Jin’s replay was all a small huff. Glad for the little cold Kame’s body reduced, made him feel better as he let sleep pull him down. Kazuya press a kiss on Jin's head and closed his eyes, knowing he needed sleep. An hectic week lay in front of him, but tomorrow he would call in and stay home to take care of his Bakanishi.

\--

The wonderful sight that greeted Jin. When he woke up early the next day, was none other than the form of Kamenashi Kazuya still sleeping next to him. He couldn’t help to smile. He pressed his lips to Kame’s temple and closed his eyes. Returning to sleep knowing very well that Kame’s form would still be there when he woke up.

A very much needed. Day off. 

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where my brain is right now, or thinking


End file.
